


The Devil You've Befriended

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: ETNuary [21]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cinnamon Roll Rosanna Pansino, ETNuary, Friendship, Gen, Happy Rosanna Day!, Massage, Temptation, but she also cares at least a lil for Ro so there's that, in a twisted sort of way, sorta AU but also could've happened I guess?, the Sorceress is sneaky, we'll never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Rosanna has a soft spot for the Sorceress; despite her past, she's been a great help so far, and she's protected Rosanna from the monsters on more than one occasion. But there's still the concern that the villain-turned-helper might be planning something.The Sorceress has a strange proposition for Rosanna Pansino. But will the cinnamon roll accept the offer?An Escape the Night one-shot. Day 21 of ETNuary.
Relationships: Rosanna Pansino & The Sorceress
Series: ETNuary [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721
Comments: 22
Kudos: 22





	The Devil You've Befriended

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 is Rosanna Pansino! All hail the Ultimate Cinnamon Roll!

As she waits with Colleen and the Sorceress, Rosanna can't help but worry about her three friends in the pirates' challenge. She loves Joey, Alex, and Bretman dearly, and the thought of losing one of them this late in the game breaks her heart. Why do these things always end with somebody having to die? Why can't they just defeat the evil and get home without losing anyone else?

Is that too much to ask?

Colleen steps outside because she "needs to pee, goddammit," leaving Rosanna and the Sorceress alone together. Rosanna has a soft spot for the Sorceress; despite her past, she's been a great help so far, and she's protected Rosanna from the monsters on more than one occasion. But there's still the concern that the villain-turned-helper might be planning something. _Can I trust her?_ Rosanna wonders. _I mean, I want to, but..._ can _I?_

The Sorceress smiles. "Hello, Ro. It _is_ Ro, isn't it?"

Rosanna nods.

"Well, Ro, would you like a shoulder massage?" offers the Sorceress, holding out her hands to the little Socialite. "You deserve something nice after all you've been through, and I've been told that I'm _quite_ skilled at massages."

"Okay." Now that she thinks about it, Rosanna _does_ feel tired. A shoulder massage sounds nice. Even if it _is_ courtesy of the mysterious Sorceress.

The Sorceress moves to stand behind Rosanna, then places her dark-nailed hands on Rosanna's shoulders and begins to rub, knead, and caress with delicate grace. Her ministrations feel so good that they provoke a small squeak of surprised delight out of Rosanna.

"I'll take that to mean I'm doing a good job," jokes the Sorceress.

 _Gosh,_ thinks Rosanna, _maybe the Sorceress should quit dark magic and open up a massage parlor. She could help a_ lot _of people!_

As the massage continues, the Sorceress leans down to whisper in Rosanna's ear. "Someone as sweet and kind as you deserves _so_ much more than the madness within this game," she hisses. "How would you like a kingdom greater than all your wildest dreams?"

Rosanna blinks. "A what now?" She's never really seen herself as the kind of person who could run a whole kingdom.

"A _kingdom."_ The Sorceress's fingers dance on Rosanna's shoulder blades. "Join me, Ro. Help me kill the Collector. We'll take the museum for ourselves and live out the rest of our lives in glorious splendor. You'll never want for anything again."

"And my friends?" Rosanna questions. "What happens to them?"

The Sorceress hesitates just long enough to tell Rosanna all she needs to know.

Rosanna steps away from the Sorceress and turns to face her. "If you can't promise me that my friends will be safe, then I can't join you. I'm sorry." She sees the Sorceress's expression shift and immediately raises her hands in a gesture of peace to the other woman. "But _you_ can join _us,_ right? We need you. Come to the light side." A grin spreads across her face. "We have cookies."

She walks off in order to give the Sorceress a chance to process that statement.

_I hope she listens to me._

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Matthew "MatPat" Patrick!


End file.
